The invention relates to a cosmetic product having an aqueous phase.
The aqueous phase contained in such cosmetic products, serving as a carrier for many different substances, conventionally consists of water. Every effort is made when producing such products to ensure that nothing can lead to problems in the product or during its subsequent use. It is therefore an established rule to only use ultrapure water, i.e. water demineralized by distillation or in some other way.
Swiss patent 563 162 (1975) describes a cosmetic product mainly prepared on the basis of ethyl alcohol. EP-AS 196 340 (1986) describes a cosmetic product based on a mixture of ethanol and grape wine. Federal Republic of Germany patent P 36 05 570 (1986) describes a product for tightening human skin parts based on rum. Finally, Swiss patent application 659 943 (1987) which was filed on Mar. 13, 1987 describes an antiseptic product based on wine and honey.